


Wanted: Breastmilk

by nezukos



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Flirting, Fluff, Lactating Kyungsoo, Lactation, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, neighbors to lovers
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22085122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezukos/pseuds/nezukos
Summary: Pinakiusapan si Jongin ng ate niya na alagaan muna si Raeon. Subalit, naiwan pala nito ang gatas ng bata.Ang solusyon?Ang kapitbahay niyang si Kyungsoo.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 21
Kudos: 58





	Wanted: Breastmilk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wonderingwanderess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderingwanderess/gifts).



> tagal ko na to nasimulan pero ngayon ko lang natapos. ito ay para sa lactation aus enabler ko na si rian! para sayo ito, sensya nga lang at natagalan at ang dami ko na utang sayo. salamat sa pagtyatyaga sa mga aus ko at salamat sa lahat lahat! happy new year sayo at sana magustuhan mo ang kalat ko. salamat din sa title na bigay mo very witty as usual~
> 
> sana hindi ito masyadong extreme sayo. sensya na rin at ito lang ang kaya ko. magustuhan mo lng to ng slight oks na ako.
> 
> enjoy!
> 
> sa mga mambabasa nito, sensya na puro kabalastugan pinagpopost ko. salamat kung bibigyan niyo ng chance, kung hindi oks lang din. thank you!

Umaga na't gising na si Jongin.

Kalkula niya, higit sa sampung oras siyang natulog pagkauwi nitong nakaraang araw.

Palibhasa may field work sa Zambales nitong Huwebes kaya Biyernes na sila nakabalik.

Sa pagod, matapos makapaghinga saglit, knockout siya agad sa kama.

Ngayon, suot ang puting sleeveless na t-shirt at shorts, umalis siya ng apartment para bumili muna ng pandesal sa kanto.

"Pabili nga po pandesal. Trenta pesos po."

Bigla siya napalingon sa kanan nang may isa pang kustomer na dumating.

"Ate, 30 pesos nga po na pandesal." Sabi ng maliit na lalaki sa tindera habang binabalot ang kay Jongin.

Ito nga pala yung bagong lipat niyang kapitbahay sa apartment complex na tinitirhan, isang buwan na ang nakakalipas.

Hinaguran niya ito ng tingin, gaya ng una nilang pagkikita sa balkonahe ng mga tinitirhan. Isang ngiti bilang pagbati lang naman ang kanilang sinaluhan noon, ngunit di maiwasan ni Jongin na tingnan siya mula ulo hanggang paa. Kakaiba kasi ang hubog ng katawan nito para sa lalaki. Maliit ang beywang, curvy ang mga makikinis na hita't binti. Hindi balbon tulad ng kanya na parang damuhan na. Isa pa, napakatambok ng pwetan nito AT laging bakat ang mga usbong nito sa tshirt na suot. Bonus na rin na cute siya. Di yun itatanggi ni Jongin.

Nagtama ang kanilang mga tingin saglit at siya ay nginitian nito.

Pero bago siya makangiti, iniabot na sa kanya ang paperbag ng kanyang pandesal at inabot ang kanyang singkwentang bayad.

Pagkakuha ng bente pesos na papel, nginitian niya saglit ang kapitbahay na hanggang ngayon ay di pa rin niya nakukuha ang pangalan.

Di pa man malayo, nilingon niya muli ang lalaki mula sa bakery at pucha talaga, ang sexy nito.

Namula si Jongin sa inisip at nagmadali na lumakad pauwi.

* * *

Tanghaling tapat.

Kapag nasa bahay, taong ML si Jongin. Nakahilata sa sala, nakataas ang kanang paa habang naglalaro.

_You have slain an enemy!_

_Double Kill!_

_Triple Kill!_

Gigil siyang naglalaro hanggang sa manalo.

_Unstoppable!_

_Legendary!_

"Yes!! Wohooo!! Panalo na naman!!" Siya'y napaupo at pinagpapapalo ang sofa na hinigaan. "Haha!"

Pagka-exit ng game, sunod-sunod bigla ang natanggap na messages mula sa kanyang Ate Jinah.

_Jongin, dalhin ko si Raeon sayo. Di pwede si Mama. Di rin pwede kay Jinjoo. Ok lang ba? Di namin pwede dalhin si Raeon dito sa Divisoria. Lam mo naman si Rahee kailngan maghanap ng damit para sa sagala._

_Jongin? Uy, ok lang naman di ba?_

_Wala kami pag iiwanan kay Raeon_

_Bahay ka ba?_

_Tagal mo naman sumagot_

_Di kita matawagan_

_Nag-MML ka ba?_

_Reply asap_

At bigla na nga tumawag ang ate niya sa kanya sa Messenger.

"Ate? Hello?"

"Jongin, kanina pa ako nagchachat sayo. Nasa bahay ka ba?"

"Sorry 'te, nag ML kase."

"Sabi ko na nga ba. Oh, eh, ano? Okay lang iwan muna namin dyan si Raeon? Hinihintay lang kita sumagot."

Napakamot si Jongin sa nangangating likod, nakabukaka habang nakaupo sa sala.

"Okay lang 'te. Sige na dalhin niyo na dito si Raeon. Miss ko na yan."

"Mommy, is that tito jonnin?"

"Ate, si Rahee ba yun?"

"Yes, baby, it's your tito, punta tayo sa kanya iwan muna natin si Raeon--may sinabi ka ba, Jongin?"

Umusbong ang ngiti niya nang marinig ang cute na boses ng pamangkin. "Kako, kung si Rahee yun."

"Oo--teka, gusto ka kausapin."

May kaluskos sa kabilang linya hanggang sa may malalim na paghinga. "Tito Jonnin!! I mishuu. Iwan namin si Raeon po diyan. Mishuu Tito Jonnin. Mwah!"

Ngiting-ngiti si Jongin sa mensahe ni Rahee sa kanya. "Kita tayo mamaya ah? Miss ka na ni Tito."

"Mishuu tito! Mishuu!!" Pag-uulit nito na may kasamang tunog na mga halik.

Bumalik kay Jinah ang cellphone. "Hello? Sige na mag-ready na kami umalis. Chat kita kapag malapit na kami."

"Sige, ate, ingat kayo."

"Bye bye Tito!!"

Rinig pa ni Jongin sa kabilang linya bago maibaba ang tawag.

Pagtingin sa orasan, agad siyang dumiretso sa kwarto para kumuha ng damit at makaligo na.

* * *

"Andyan na yung gamit ni Raeon. Alam mo naman na lahat. Ikaw na bahala. Mamaya pa kami makakabalik depende sa trapik. Siguro bago mag alas-otso dito na kami. Depende. Text na lang kita. Rahee, lika na. Say bye to your Tito."

Kumalas si Rahee sa pagkakayakap sa kanyang tito at humalik ng matunog sa pisngi nito. "Bye Tito, maya po ulit."

Tinapik ni Jongin ang pamangkin sa ulo imbis kusutin ang buhok nito dahil naka-pigtails ang pamangkin. "See you later."

Hinatid ni Jongin ang kanyang ate at si Rahee sa may pinto. Di na kasi niya ito pwede ihatid pa sa baba dahil kasalukuyang natutulog si Raeon sa kanyang sofa.

Dinungaw na lang niya ang ate at pamangkin na sinalubong ng kanyang bayaw. Tumingala ang bayaw sa kanya at kumaway sila sa isa't-isa.

Pagkaalis nila, pumasok sa loob si Jongin at taaman na pinanood ang pagtulog ni Raeon.

Mahal na mahal niya ang kanyang mga pamangkin at miss na miss na niya ang mga ito laruin.

"Lumalaki ka na, Raeon." Ngiti niya sa malusog na bata. Alagang breastmilk ito ng kanyang ate kaya't napakakinis nito at hindi rin sakitin. "Lipat muna kita sa kama ko." Kinarga niya nang marahan ang bata papunta sa kanyang kwarto at doon muna sila nito habang balik ML na siya.

Biglang bumuhos ang ulan.

Napalundag siya sa kama at lumabas sa balkonahe para kunin ang ilang damit na pinapatuyo, pero parang gago lang ng panahon dahil may araw pero umuulan?

Kinuha pa rin niya ang mga sinampay. Dama naman niya na tuyo ang mga iyon kahit na huminto na rin ang ulan.

Sa kabilang gawi, naanigan niya ang kapitbahay na nagtatanggal rin ng sinampay.

Di niya sinasadyang haguran ang lalaki ng tingin, pero hinaguran nga niya ito ng tingin mula ulo hanggang paa. At hindi rin nakalagpas sa kanya ang bakat nitong mga usbong sa damit na suot.

Malaki ang tshirt na suot nito na para bang nakabestida.

Napakaganda ng hubog ng mga binti, gayun rin ang hubog ng pwetan nito. Napakalaki.

Nagkrus ang kanilang mga tingin at hinandugan siya ng lalaki ng matamis na ngiti.

Papasok na sana ang lalaki sa loob nang biglang bumuka ang bibig ni Jongin. "Uh..." Tumingin ang lalaki sa kanya. "Uh, hahaha, may kinasal atang tikbalang ano?"

Lumaki ang ngiti ng lalaki. Naging korteng puso. Tumingala ito saglit sa langit, balik kay Jongin. "Baka nga." Bungisngis nito na ubod nang cute bago pumasok sa loob.

Sa di maipaliwanag na dahilan, kinilig naman si Jongin.

Papasok na sana siya sa loob nang biglang marinig naman niya ang iyak ni Raeon.

Mabilis siyang dumiretso sa loob at nilapag muna ang mga damit sa isang monoblock na upuan bago pumasok sa kwarto.

Gising na ang pamangkin at iyak ito nang iyak.

Kinabahan bigla si Jongin dahil baka kung may anong elemento ang gumambala rito. Yun kasi ang laging paalala sa kanila ng nanay nila. Na dapat hindi iniiwan ang baby mag-isa kung wala itong suot na kulay pulang pulseras o pulang parisukat na pineperdible sa suot nito.

Pero may suot naman si Raeon kaya sunod niyang tiningnan ang diaper nito. Hindi pa naman din puno kaya mukhang iisang dahilan na lang ang natitira kung bakit umiiyak ang pamangkin.

"Wait lang, timpla lang si Tito dede mo."

Ngunit sa pagbukas ng baby bag ni Raeon, wala roon ang formula milk ng pamangkin.

Wala na nga ang formula powder, wala pang bote mismo.

"Shit, nalimutan ata ni Ate. Tsk." Napakamot na lang si Jongin sa batok at tinapik-tapik ang hita ni Raeon para patahanin ito, ngunit hindi pa rin ito tumitigil at ayaw pa naman din niyang naririnig na umiiyak ito. Ayaw niya itong mapagod sa pag-iyak at ayaw din niyang nakikita na may luha ito sa mga mata.

Mabilisang nag-isip ng gagawin si Jongin.

Una, tetext niya sana ang ate. Pero naisip niya na mahihirapan lang sila makabalik lalo na at kung nasa gitna na sila ng byahe kaya di na niya kinonsidera na gambalain pa ang ate kung sa tingin niya ay kaya pa naman niya lutasin itong problema.

Sunod, pilit niyang inalala kung may baby ba sa apartment complex na tinutuluyan. Kaso wala.

Kaya ang tanging option na lang niya ay bumili ng gatas at ng bote sa malapit na SM.

Wala nga lang siya baby sling bag kaya tyak pahirapan ito sa pagkarga sa pamangkin niya.

"Wait lang, Raeon."

Kinuha niya ang wallet at nagsuot ng cap. Kinarga niya si Raeon at hinele niya. Humihikbi na lang ito ngayon, ngunit basang-basa ang mukha ng luha. Pinunasan iyon ni Jongin ng lampin at pagkalabas ng unit at ilolock na sana ang pinto, umiyak muli si Raeon.

"Shhh, bili muna tayo gatas. Wait lang." Mahinahong kausap niya sa bata nang biglang may tunog ng pagbukas ng pinto sa tabi at pagtingin niya ay nakasilip ang bagong kapitbahay niya.

Si cutie patootie.

"H-Hi!" Bati nito sa kanya na may pag-aalala. Nakatingin ito kay Raeon. "May problema ba?"

Ewan ba ni Jongin kung ano ang pumasok sa kokote niya at bigla siyang defensive mode.

"Pamangkin ko 'to. Pamangkin lang. Di ko 'to anak. Wala pa nga ako jowa eh."

Napatakip ng bibig si cutie patootie, humahagikgik. "Hindi naman yun ang tanong ko." Ngisi niya. "May problema ba sa pamangkin mo? Grabe kasi iyak niya kaya napalabas din ako."

Namula si Jongin hanggang sa kanyang tainga. Tiningnan niya si Raeon na biglang nanahimik at nakatingin na sa direksyon ni cutie patootie na nagmi-make face na para parahanin ang pamangkin.

Sa gulat niya ay nanahimik nga talaga si Raeon at napapangiti ni cutie patootie.

"Uh, eh, naiwan kasi ng ate ko yung gatas niya kaya bibili na lang sana kami ng gatas muna dyan sa SM."

Biglang sumama si Raeon kay cutie patootie. Parang magic at biglang napaamo ni gandang lalaki ang pamangkin.

"Nagbi-breastmilk ba siya?" Hele ni cutie patootie sa pamangkin niya na nakatitig lang sa lalaking may karga sa kanya.

Nakakagulat dahil bibihira sumama si Raeon sa hindi kakilala.

"Uh, oo. E, kaso wala si ate kaya formula milk muna."

"Ano pangalan niya?"

"Raeon."

"Raeonnie?" Cute na tawag ni cutie patootie sa kargang bata. "Gutom na ba ang bebi?"

Hindi maintindihan ni Jongin ang mga pangyayari dahil sa isang segundo lang ay biglang tinaas ni cutie patootie ang kanyang tshirt. Naka-boxers ito, lantad ang makikinis na mga binti. At syempre, ang dibdib nitong kay puti na napapalamutian ng kulay rosas na mga usbong.

"Uh..."

Tumingin si cutie patootie sa kanya at ngumiti. "Kyungsoo nga pala. Jongin, right? Uh, nabanggit ka kasi ni Kuya Myeon." Si Kuya Myeon na kanilang land owner.

Tumango lang si Jongin bilang sagot dahil dumedede na si Raeon sa dibdib ni cutie patootie na pangalan pala ay Kyungsoo. Tama ang hinala niya, isa nga itong carrier.

"Lika, pasok ka."

* * *

Simple lang ang loob ng unit ni Kyungsoo. Pareho din sa kanya ang pwesto ng sala at ng T.V.

Ngayon, magkatapat silang nakaupo sa isa't-isa.

"Ilang buwan na siya?" Malumanay ang boses ng lalaki.

"Uhm," lunon ni Jongin habang kinukutkot ang kuko. Hindi siya makatingin sa kanyang harapan dahil nahihiya siya na mahuli ni Kyungsoo na tinitingnan niya ang dibdib nitong nakakaaya. Tumingin si Jongin sa kanang pader. "Seven months. Mag-eight next week."

"Lusog-lusog niya. Cute pa."

Numakaw siya ng tingin kay Kyungsoo na napakaganda ng ngiti kay Raeon.

Pero syempre, hindi rin niya naiwasang tumingin kung saan sumisipsip ang kanyang pamangkin.

At nahuli siya ni Kyungsoo na tumitingin. Pero imbis na mawirduhan, nginisian lang siya nito at tinitigan pa siya sa mata.

Umiwas ng tingin si Jongin dahil kakaiba na ang nararamdaman niya. At lalong alam niyang may mabubuhay na hindi dapat mabuhay.

Napatingin siya sa pagitan ng mga hita at sinara na muna niya iyon.

"Finish na si Raeonnie. Yehey--ay, sleepy na ulit?" Nakanguso si Kyungsoo at inayos ang karga kay Raeon. "Burp ka muna." Tumayo ito at hinintay na dumighay ang bata.

Agad tumayo si Jongin at lumapit sa maliit na lalaki. "Ako na magpadighay."

Binigay naman ni Kyungsoo si Raeon sa kanya at pagkakarga sa pamangkin ay saktong dumighay na ito.

Napangiti si Jongin at lumuwag na rin ang dibdib dahil okay na muli ang pamangkin.

Tiningnan niya si Kyungsoo na nakatingala sa kanya na para bang may hinihintay.

"Salamat sa pagtulong. Kundi dahil sayo baka nagpapanic na ako ngayon sa kalsada para patahanin si Raeon. Salamat talaga."

Umiling si Kyungsoo at humawak sa likuran ng bata na akala nila ay matutulog na muli, pero gising na gising na ngayon.

"Wala yun, di ba Raeonnie?" Pakikipaglaro na ngayon ni Kyungsoo sa pamangkin na tuwang-tuwa sa kanya.

Nilaro ni Kyungsoo ang bata ng eat bulaga na ikinahagikgik ni Raeon.

Titig na titig pa ang pamangkin kay Kyungsoo at nanlambot lang lalo puso ni Jongin sa lalaki dahil bet siya ng pamangkin.

"Sige, balik na kami. Salamat ulit sa tulong mo. Maraming salamat, Kyungsoo." Lumingon si Jongin kay Raeon na nakikipagharutan pa rin kay Kyungsoo at napangiti.

Pagkatapak sa labas ng unit ni Kyungsoo, tinawag siya ng lalaki. "Jongin!"

Nilingon niya ang lalaki na nakatingala sa kanya, mga mata nito ay bilugan at napaka-inosente. "Kung magutom ulit si Raeon, katok ka lang sa akin padededehen ko ulit siya."

"Okay lang ba? Pwede naman na bumili na kami ngayon ng gatas dahil behaved na siya."

"Wag na. Mapagastos ka pa. Sa akin na siya dumede, walang kaso sa akin yun. Okay?" Humawak si Kyungsoo sa maliit na kamay ni Raeon at pinatawa muli ang bata.

"Sige. Basta okay sayo." Tanggap niya sa offer ng kapitbahay na tiningnan niya sa parteng dibdib nito nang mapansin ang parte na may basa.

Napalunok si Jongin at pag-akyat ng tingin, huling-huli na naman siya ni Kyungsoo na nakatingin sa dibdib niya. Gaya kanina, isang ngiti ang binigay muli nito sa kanya.

Lalong kinabahan si Jongin.

Sakto pagpasok sa apartment niya ay nakatanggap siya ng text mula sa ate niya:

_naiwan pala gatas ni raeon ikaw muna bahala ah :))_

Nagtipa siya ng sagot, _kapitbahay ko na bahala ate :)_

Pero binura din niya iyon at nagsend na lang ng _oks ^^._

* * *

Ilang oras ang lumipas sa pakikipaglaro kay Raeon. Hyper itong bata tuwing gising at astang tatay naman si Jongin sa pamangkin.

Naglaro sila sa kama, nanood ng TV, nag-selfie at naging subject na naman ng photography skills ni Jongin ang pamangkin kaya tadtad na naman ng Raeon pictures ang kanyang IG.

Ngunit, nang maubusan na ito ng energy ay nag-iiyak na naman ang pamangkin. Kung kanina ay dahil sa napuno nang diaper nito, ngayon ay dahil gutom na naman ito kaya't nahihiya man ay humingi muli siya ng tulong kay Kyungsoo.

_Tok! Tok! Tok!_

Bumukas ang pinto. Ang cute na mukha ang sumilip sa uwang ng pinto.

"Sshhh, wait lang, Raeon." Haplos nito sa likuran ng pamangkin, bago tumingin kay Kyungsoo. "Pwede ba ulit?"

Binukas maigi ni Kyungsoo ang pinto, ngunit tumanggi si Jongin. "Dito na lang sa akin."

"Okay."

* * *

Kaparehang larawan kanina, magkaharap muli si Jongin at si Kyungsoo sa sala.

Tahimik ang paligid at tanging ang pag-tik tok ng orasan ang kasalo nila sa hapon.

5:30 PM.

Kung akala ni Jongin ay hindi na siya matutukso muli sa dibdib ng kapitbahay ay dun siya nagkakamali. Kaya rin niya tinanggihan na tumuloy sa unit ni Kyungsoo ay dahil palagay niya ay masyado siyang naging kumportable roon para kamuntikan na siyang taasan dahil lang sa panaka-nakang tingin niya sa naka-display na dibdib ng cute na kapitbahay. Pero mas naging malala pala ngayong nasa sariling unit na siya kung saan siya ay MAS kumportable.

Muli, pinagdikit niya ang mga hita at siya ay napa-ubo bahagya nang nakawan ng tingin si Kyungsoo.

Napaka-pinkish ng mga usbong nito. Nakakahalina, nakakatakam--

"Tulog na siya."

Pagkatingala niya ay ano pa nga ba ang bago at nahuli na naman siya nitong nakatingin sa dibdib niya. Ngumiti si Kyungsoo sa kanya habang inaayos ang damit. Muli rin niyang inayos ang pagkarga ni Raeon para ito ay padighayin.

"San ko siya ihihiga? Nakadighay na siya." Imporma nito sa kanya. Tumayo si Jongin at dinala si Kyungsoo sa kanyang kwarto.

Pinalibutan niya ang gilid ni Raeon ng mga unan bago harapin si Kyungsoo.

Lumabas sila ng kwarto at huminto sa may sala. "Salamat ulit ah." Himas ni Jongin sa batok, may nahihiyang ngiti sa labi.

"Wala yun."

Sa gulat ni Jongin, nakahawak na si Kyungsoo sa kanyang braso. Kakapalit pa lang naman din niya ng damit kaya't kung sa unang tagpo nila ay siya ay naka-tshirt, ngayon naka-sleeveless na lang siya.

Napalunon si Jongin dahil dinadama ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang batak na braso na bunga ng pag-gygym sa Anytime Fitness malapit sa opisina.

"Anong oras dadating ate mo?" Tanong nito sa kanya na para bang normal, ngunit kung makaguhit ang daliri sa kanyang braso ay makahulugan.

Nanigas si Jongin sa kinakatayuan. "Uhm, bago mag-8 siguro. B-Bakit?"

Pag-tingin niya kay Kyungsoo, nakanguso na ito habang hinahaplos pa rin ang kanyang braso.

Hindi ito umimik.

Ngunit nang tumingala na ay may nakakalokong ngiti ito sa labi.

Sa bilis ng pangyayari, nakataas na ngayon ang tshirt ni Kyungsoo, lantad ang makinis at maputi nitong dibdib lalo na ang mga usbong nito na nakapaglalabas ng gatas.

"Gusto mo ba subukan?"

Halos masamid si Jongin sa sariling laway habang nakatutok ang mga mata sa dibdid ni cutie patootie.

"Gusto mo di ba?"

Yumuko si Jongin at umiling kahit alam niya sa sarili na oo ang sagot at oo gusto niya subukang maka-iskor sa dibdib ni Kyungsoo.

"Talaga?"

Kinuha ni Kyungsoo ang kamay ni Jongin at nilagay iyon sa kanang suso niya. Pinindot nito ang kamay ni Jongin sa dibdib kung saan umagos bigla ang kanyang gatas. "Oo naman. Kanina ko pa napapansin na tinitingnan mo ang dibdib ko." Pinahid ni Kyungsoo ang daliri ni Jongin sa gatas at pinatikim iyon sa kanya. "Masarap di ba?"

Sa ginawa ni Kyungsoo, tinayuan na si Jongin. Para bang nawalan na rin siya ng kontrol sa sarili simula nang matikman ang tamis ng gatas ni Kyungsoo.

Itinulak niya ang mapanuksong lalaki sa dingding at agad niyang nilamutak ang suso ni Kyungsoo.

Kinakapos ng hininga si Jongin sa bawat pagdila at pagsupsop sa usbong ni Kyungsoo na siya pang tumutulak sa kanya na magpatuloy.

Pisil-pisil rin ni Jongin ang makapal na hita ni Kyungsoo habang sarap na sarap sa likidong alay ni Kyungsoo.

"Ang sarap mo." Gigil siyang pumisil sa hita ng lalaki at nagpatuloy sa paglaro sa mga usbong ni Kyungsoo at sa pagpapatulo ng gatas nito.

Sa bawat diin ng kanyang pagsupsop ay siyang pagtikim sa gatas nito. Kung ang epekto ng gatas ay pampalakas at pampalusog ng katawan, naulol naman na si Jongin.

Nagpatuloy si Jongin sa ginagawa hanggang sa umabot na ang kanyang pagdila at paghalik pababa sa pusod ni Kyungsoo. Pababa nang pababa, ngunit pinigilan siya ni Kyungsoo at umiling ito sa kanya.

"Ops, bawal muna dyan." Ngiti ni Kyungsoo sa kanya at hinila siya nito patayo at tinulak sa may sofa.

Sumakay si Kyungsoo sa kanya at dinakot nito ang tigas ni Jongin. Nginisian siya nito at binulungan, "Akong bahala sayo, _Jongin_."

Sinalsal ni Kyungsoo ang kay Jongin at wala siyang nagawa kundi ang sumandal sa sofa at panoorin ang kamay ni Kyungsoo sa kanyang tigas.

Nasaksihan niya ang pagkamangha ng lalaki sa kanyang laki. Nakita niya itong napadila at nakulong siya sa mga mata nitong napakaganda.

Mabigat na paghinga at ungol ni Jongin ang pumalibot sa kanilang dalawa. Senswal ang namumuong reaksyon sa kanilang mga mukha at hindi rin nagtagal at nilabas ni Jongin ang katas ng kanyang ligaya.

Tumingala si Kyungsoo sa kanya at hinaplos ang kanyang buhok. "Ang dami ah."

Tumingin sila pareho sa inilabas ni Jongin na may napunta sa sahig, sa hita ni Kyungsoo at sa palad nitong sinasara at binubuka niya, laman ang malagkit nitong katas.

Hinihingal pa rin si Jongin sa nangyari at tinitigan si Kyungsoo sa mga mata sabay tingin sa pagitan ng mga hita nito.

Matigas na rin si Kyungsoo.

Tingala. "Paano ka?"

Ngumuso si Kyungsoo at ikiniling ang ulo. "Gusto mo ba ako tulungan?"

Mabilis pa sa alas kwatrong tumango si Jongin.

Ngumiti si Kyungsoo ng nakakaloko tsaka tumingkayad at dinikit ang labi sa labi ni Jongin ng ilang segundo.

Teka, tila tinitigasan muli si Jongin.

Umakyat ang malinis na kamay ni Kyungsoo sa leeg ni Jongin at hinaplos iyon.

Hahawak na sana si Jongin sa tigas ni Kyungsoo ngunit kinuha iyon ng maliit na lalaki gamit ang kamay nitong may bahid ng katas niya.

"Ops," Smirk ni Kyungsoo sabay tingin sa mga mata ni Jongin. "Bago ka makahawak diyan, date muna tayo."

At sa isang kindat ni Kyungsoo, nalunod na si Jongin kakaisip sa maganda, mukhang inosente ngunit mapusok pala niyang kapitbahay.

Naakit na siya nito ng buong-buo at wala na siyang takas pa.

* * *

Sabado.

Iyon ang tinakdang date nilang dalawa, subalit may limang araw pa na titiisin si Jongin para makatikim muli ng inaasam na gatas ni Kyungsoo.

Hanggang panaginip ay si Kyungsoo ang laman. Si Kyungsoo at ang balingkinitan nitong katawan, lalo na ang dibdib nitong malusog at sagana sa gatas.

Hindi rin siya nakaligtas sa pang-aakit ni Kyungsoo na nitong mga nakaraang araw ay napapadalas lumabas si Jongin sa kanyang teresa dahil nawawalan ng signal sa loob ng kanyang apartment. Sakto naman at na-taymingan niya si Kyungsoo na magsasampay ng labahan.

Nakasuot ang lalaki ng malaking puting tshirt na dumudulas sa kanyang balikat. Muli, bakat na bakat ang mga utong nito.

"Hi." Matamis na bati nito kay Jongin. "Wala ka work?"

Hindi maialis ni Jongin ang tingin sa katawan ng kapitbahay. "Uhm...nag-leave ako. Tinamad. Hehe."

Ibinaba ni Kyungsoo ang palanggana at dumampot ng damit na isasampay.

Matic naman ang mata ni Jongin sa nagpapakitang dibdib ni Kyungsoo. Sa sobrang luwag ng damit nito, isang yuko lang at lahad na ang mapupula at matitigas nitong mga usbong.

Mahinhing nagsampay-dampot ng labahan si Kyungsoo at tila ito nananadya na yumuko sa direksyon ni Jongin para ipasilip ang kanyang dibdib.

May inosenteng ngiti si Kyungsoo sa nakatameme na si Jongin, uwang pa ang mga labi.

"Excited ka na ba sa Sabado?" Tanong ni Kyungsoo sa kanya. Tapos na ito magsampay at nakatiklop ang mga braso nito sa dibdib.

Nagising si Jongin sa pagpapantasya sa dibdib ng kapitbahay at binatuhan ng sagot si Kyungsoo ng, "Ha?"

Bahagyang natawa si Kyungsoo at lumapit kay Jongin. May maliit na pader ang namamagitan sa kanilang dalawa.

"Sabi ko, excited ka na ba sa date natin sa Sabado?"

"Ah..." Himas ni Jongin sa kanyang batok bago tumango at tingnan si Kyungsoo sa mga mata. "Ikaw ba? Excited ka na?"

Pinatong ni Kyungsoo ang mga braso sa ibabaw ng pader na namamagitan sa mga apartment nila at ngumiti. Bahagyang nasisilipan ang kanyang dibdib. "Sobrang excited."

Napalunok si Jongin sa pagtitig ni Kyungsoo sa kanya.

Umunat si Kyungsoo kaya diretso na muli ang tayo niya, ngunit nanliliit pa rin sa katangkaran ni Jongin.

"Anyway, pasok na ako. See you on Saturday..." Hinto, ngisi. "Daddy."

Isa muling kindat galing kay Kyungsoo at pumasok na siya sa kanyang apartment.

Napatingin si Jongin sa ibaba niya dahil may tumayo na hindi dapat tumayo.

"Tangina naman oh." Napakamot si Jongin sa ulo bago dali-daling pumasok sa loob para pakalmahin ang nabuhay niyang alaga.

* * *

_Sa araw ng date nila..._

Alas nuwebe na ng umaga at nakaabang na si Jongin sa labas ng apartment ni Kyungsoo.

Napakagwapo niya sa suot na muscle tee shirt at maong na pants na sinamahan din niya ng itim na sumbrero na may nakaburdang bungo roon.

Kinakalikot niya ang cellphone at nag-iiskrolyo sa timeline niya sa FB nang biglang bumukas ang pinto at bumungad sa kanya ang napakabangong amoy ni Kyungsoo at si Kyungsoo mismo na napaka-cute sa itim na Mickey Mouse t-shirt nito at skinny jeans.

"Sorry natagalan ako. Kanina ka pa ba naghihintay?"

Tameme si Jongin sa sobrang kakyutan ni Kyungsoo.

"Hello, Jongin?" Kaway ni Kyungsoo sa mukha ni Jongin.

"Uhm, uh, ano?" Kamot ni Jongin sa batok.

Tumingala si Kyungsoo sa kanya. "Sabi ko kanina ka pa ba naghihintay dito? Pasensya na natagalan ako. Muntik ko kase makalimutan mag-apply ng baby lotion ko."

"B-Baby lotion?"

"Hm."

"Uh..." Lunok. "Tara na ba?"

Bumungisngis si Kyungsoo at tumango. "Tara na."

Yumakap si Kyungsoo sa braso ni Jongin na biglang nagulat ngunit hinayaan din si Kyungsoo dahil okay lang naman sa kanya iyon.

At magsisimula na nga ang nakatakdang date nilang dalawa.

* * *

Sa isang mall sila nag-date at una sa listahan nila ang kumain muna ng lunch, pero bumili na muna sila ng movie tickets. Frozen 2 ang napagkasunduan nilang mapanood at namili sila ng upuan sa pinakalikod sa may sulok.

Dahil 1:30 pa ang next showing ng pelikula, kumain muna sila sa isang Japanese restaurant.

Ramen pareho ang orders nila.

Habang hinihintay ang kanilang orders, nanatili silang tahimik at tila kinakapa kung sino ba ang dapat unang magsalita sa kanilang dalawa.

Dahil gusto ni Jongin ang date na ito at ayaw niyang maging awkward sila bigla ni Kyungsoo, siya na ang bumasag sa kanilang katahimikan.

"Alam mo ba hindi ako makatulog kagabi kakaisip sa date natin ngayon." Pag-amin niya.

May kilig na ngiti na gumuhit sa mukha ni Kyungsoo. "Actually, ako rin. Hindi ako makatulog kakaisip sa iyo."

Nagtama ang kanilang mga tingin at sila ay nagtawanan. At doon na rin sila nakabwelo para maipakilala pa ang bawat sarili sa isa't-isa.

Kahit sa pagdating ng kanilang mga orders, nagpatuloy ang masaya nilang getting-to-know-each-other portion at kwentuhan ng kung anu-ano.

Matapos kumain, nakahawak si Jongin sa maliit na beywang ni Kyungsoo. Patungo na sila sa sinehan dahil ala-una na.

"Nabusog ka ba?"

Tumango si Kyungsoo. "Busog sa ramen pati sa mga kwento mo." Hugis pusong ngiti ni Kyungsoo bago sumandal kay Jongin na inakbayan na siya ngayon.

Masayang-masaya sila pareho.

Bitbit ang kanilang popcorn at drinks, maingat silang naglakad papunta sa loob ng sinehan.

Inalalayan ni Jongin si Kyungsoo na napansin niyang hirap mangapa sa dilim.

"Hawak ka sa akin." Sabi ni Jongin kay Kyungsoo na nakasuot na ngayon ng salamin. Ngayon lang din nalaman ni Jongin na may astigmatism pala ang kapitbahay.

Humawak si Kyungsoo sa laylayan ng tshirt ni Jongin at dahan-dahan silang umakyat ng hagdan papunta sa kanilang upuan.

Nang makaupo na, nilingon ni Jongin si Kyungsoo na para bang tuta na ngayon. Na para bang inosente talaga't hindi marunong mang-akit ng lalaki.

"Okay ka lang?"

Bahagyang nakanguso si Kyungsoo at tumango. "Pasensya na. Hirap ako kapag madilim."

"Wala yun. Aalalayan kita kapag kailangan mo, okay? Sabihin mo lang sa akin." Tinapik ni Jongin si Kyungsoo sa ulo nito at inalok na ng popcorn. "Eto, kain ka na."

Ngumiti si Kyungsoo nang malambing at sumandal sa balikat ni Jongin. "Salamat, Jongin."

Nang may ngiti, masaya nilang pinanood ang pelikula kasama ng mga pamilya at mga bata na karamihan sa paligid nila.

Matapos ang pelikula ay si Jongin na mismo ang humawak sa kamay ni Kyungsoo. Magkasalikop ang mga iyon habang naglalakad sila palabas ng sinehan.

"Ano mas maganda? Yung naunang Frozen o yung ngayon?" Tanong ni Jongin sa kanya.

"Pareho lang. Pareho ko silang naenjoy. Ikaw ba?"

"Yung ngayon." Ngiti ni Jongin. "Pero pareho ko rin naman silang naenjoy. Paborito ng pamangkin ko yan si Elsa. Yung ate ni Raeon."

"May kapatid pala si Raeon?"

"Meron. Si Rahee. Ito pakita ko sayo."

Huminto muna sila sa isang tabi at pinakita ni Jongin ang ilan sa mga litrato niya ni Rahee sa kanyang cellphone.

"Kamukha siya ni Raeon." Wika ni Kyungsoo at nagpatuloy sila sa paglalakad.

Sa natitirang oras ng kanilang date, kumain sila ng Belgian Waffle at namili pa ng Milktea sa Tiger Sugar.

Matapos maubos ang inumin at waffle, hinila naman ni Kyungsoo si Jongin sa iba't-ibang mga stores tulad ng Nature Republic, Body Shop, Face Shop at sa kung saan-saan pa na halos ang mga paninda ay puro pampaganda.

Namili si Kyungsoo ng ilang face masks at nabigyan pa niya ng lecture si Jongin kung paano gumamit ng mga skincare products.

At habang magiliw na nagpapaliwanag si Kyungsoo sa mga paborito niyang produktong pampahid sa katawan, napatitig na lang si Jongin sa masayang mukha ni Kyungsoo. Masaya siyang nakikinig sa kanya kahit na ba wala siyang alam sa mga produktong pinapakilala sa kanya. Basta ang alam niya, masaya siya na masaya at kumportable si Kyungsoo sa kanya.

"Jongin? Jongin?" Salubong ang mga kilay ni Kyungsoo at may pangamba.

Agad nabalik ang atensyon ni Jongin sa realidad at nagtaas ng mga kilay. "Hm?"

Nakayuko si Kyungsoo. "Sorry, masyado ba akong madaldal? Na-bore ata kita. Pasensya na hindi ko napigilan sarili ko."

Sinuklian iyon ng ngiti ni Jongin. "Ituloy mo lang. Ang saya mo kaya pakinggan. Ano na ulit yung sinasabi mo tungkol sa toner?"

At nagpatuloy na nga muli si Kyungsoo sa pagdaldal kay Jongin na masayang-masaya na nakikinig sa kanya. At masayang-masaya rin si Kyungsoo na nakatagpo rin siya ng isang tao na titiisin siya sa kahibangan niya sa skin care products.

* * *

Nang makauwi at dinatnan na sila ng alas-otso ng gabi dahil kay Sabado ay ubod pa rin ng traffic, nakatayo sila ngayon sa harap ng pintuan ni Kyungsoo.

"Uh..." Sabay nilang huni at sabay din silang natawa dahil nagkasabay sila sa sasabihin.

"Ikaw muna," Udyok ni Jongin kay Kyungsoo na nakatingala sa kanya.

Lumabi si Kyungsoo at may magaang ngiti sa labi. "Thank you ngayon. Naenjoy ko ang date natin, sana ikaw din."

Tinapik siya ni Jongin sa ulo. "Enjoy na enjoy ako, Kyungsoo. Pero, ayoko pa sana matapos 'tong gabi na 'to. Masyado akong nag-enjoy ayaw na kitang pakawalan." Humawak siya sa leeg dahil bahagya siyang nahiya sa sinabi, ngunit sinsero siya sa mga salitang binitawan.

Biglang yumakap si Kyungsoo sa beywang niya at tumingala sa kanya, humahagikgik. "Sino bang nagsabing tapos na? May utang pa ako sayo, Jongin. Nakalimutan mo na ba?"

Inubo si Jongin dahil gets niya agad ang sinasabi ni Kyungsoo sa kanya, pero nagmaang-maangan siya. "A-Anong utang yun? Wala akong maalala."

May paakyat ng hagdan, hudyat na may paparating, kaya't hinila ni Kyungsoo si Jongin palapit sa pintuan niya at binuksan na iyon ng susi. "Sa lahat ng dapat kalimutan, bakit yun pa? Samantalang ako, hindi ko yun makalimutan."

Hinila siya ni Kyungsoo sa loob ng apartment niya at ni-lock ang pinto.

Bumundol ang puso ni Jongin sa kanyang dibdib. At lalo siyang kinabahan nang may mapanuksong ngiti si Kyungsoo sa kanya.

Hinablot nito ang kanyang kamay at hinila siya sa maliit na kwarto ng lalaki na amoy na amoy Kyungsoo.

Tinulak ni Kyungsoo si Jongin sa kama at binuksan niya ang lamp shade.

"Kyungsoo?" Sinundan niya ng tingin si Kyungsoo na papalapit sa kanya at biglang umupo sa kandungan niya.

Kinuha ni Kyungsoo ang mga kamay ni Jongin at nilagay iyon sa mga matataba niyang hita.

Pinulupot ni Kyungsoo ang mga braso niya sa balikat ni Jongin.

"Naalala mo na ba?"

Tumango na si Jongin. Nasa ilalim na siya ng mahika ni Kyungsoo.

Nag-smirk ito sa kanya. "Good."

Pinaraanan ni Kyungsoo ang kamay niya sa makisig na katawan ni Jongin at huminto iyon sa abs ng lalaki.

"Ready ka na ba?" Bulong nito sa kanya at nilapit nito ang bibig sa tenga ni Jongin. "Daddy?"

At dahil sa pagtawag na iyon ni Kyungsoo sa kanya, tinaasan na agad si Jongin at napadiin na ang kapit sa mga hita ni Kyungsoo.

"Sinusubukan mo ang pasensya ko, Kyungsoo."

Patuloy si Kyungsoo sa paghimas ng abs ni Jongin. "Effective ba?"

Mabilis na inihiga ni Jongin si Kyungsoo sa kama nito at hinawakan ang mga kamay sa taas ng ulo nito.

"Pwede ba?" Panghihingi pa niya ng permiso kay Kyungsoo na astang walang kalaban-laban na sa kanya.

"Kunin mo na ako, Jongin. Sayong sayo ako ngayong gabi."

Nagkita ang kanilang mga labi sa isang halik.

Binitawan ni Jongin ang mga kamay ni Kyungsoo na mabilis na lumipad patungo sa mga balikat niya.

Nagsalo sila sa mainit na halik, gamit ang kanilang mga dila na hindi mapakali.

Sinupsop ni Jongin ang dila ni Kyungsoo, nilusob ang bibig nitong isinuko na sa kanya para kamkamin.

Mahinang mga anas ang balik ni Kyungsoo sa banyagang dila ni Jongin sa teritoryo niya.

Ikinawit niya ang mga binti niya kay Jongin at sa pag-hiwalay ng kanilang mga bibig ay hinubad ni Jongin ang damit ni Kyungsoo at sinunod ang kanya bago sakupin muli ang matamis na bibig ni Kyungsoo.

Pagbaba ng halik ni Jongin sa panga ni Kyungsoo, pababa sa leeg nito, nilaro na ng kanyang mga daliri ang usbong nito. Napaliyad si Kyungsoo sa sensasyong nadama at napatakip sa bibig sa lakas ng ungol na pinakawalan niya.

Subalit tinanggal iyon ni Jongin at sinabi sa kanya, "Mag-ingay ka lang. Lalo akong nasasabik sayo sa mga ungol mo. Wag kang mahiya."

Bumalik si Jongin sa pagpatak ng mga halik sa leeg ng kinasasabikan at sumupsop pa roon para maglagay ng marka. Natagumpayan ni Jongin ang pagmarka sa lalaki at tsaka tinuon ang mga mata sa matitigas na utong ni Kyungsoo.

Ngunit bago niya iyon pagpiyestahan ay ibinaba ni Jongin ang zipper ng skinny jeans ni Kyungsoo. Tinanggal niya iyon, at nagulat sa tumambad sa kanya.

Imbis na brief ang suot ng lalaking nasa ilalim niya ay isang baby blue silk panty ang suot ni Kyungsoo. May pulang ribbon pa itong disenyo sa gitna ng garter nito.

"Wow..." Siya'y napalunon lalo na at kurbang-kurba ang ari ni Kyungsoo sa telang suot. Pagtingin niya sa lalaki, nakakagat ito sa kanyang hintuturo at inosenteng sinabi, "Nagustuhan mo ba?"

Mabilis na umoo si Jongin at tumingin muli sa panty na suot ni Kyungsoo.

Manghang-mangha talaga siya sa lalaking ito. Aakalain mong inosente, ngunit may tinatago palang kapusukan.

Nasurpresa na nga siya sa kakaibnag side na pinakita nito sa kanilang _date_ kanina. Napakainosente ng _date_ nila. Tila sila high school na first time lumabas. Ubod pa ng cute kung yumakap si Kyungsoo sa braso niya habang siya naman ay kilig na kilig. In short, kilig na kilig silang dalawa sa isa't-isa.

"Ano pang hinihintay mo, Jongin? Halikan mo na ulit ako."

Sa di mapigilang bugso ng emosyon, kinonekta ni Jongin ang labi kay Kyungsoo.

Bumuka ang kanilang mga bibig at sumayaw ang kanilang mga dila.

Gumapang ang kamay ni Jongin sa hita ni Kyungsoo at mariing pumisil roon. Hinubad niya ang suot na panty ng lalaki, ngunit binaba lang bahagya. Habang tali niya ang dila sa lalaking nasa ilalim niya, itinaas naman niya ang kamay niya sa malambot na katawan ni Kyungsoo papunta sa kinasasabikan niyang dibdib nito.

Pinisil niya ang suso ng lalaki kung saan mabilis na sumirit ang gatas mula dito. Hinayaan lang niya iyon at pinaglaruan ang usbong nito ng kanyang mga daliri.

Napigtas ang kanilang mga labi, ngunit may tali ng laway ang kumonekta sa mga ito.

Dumila si Jongin at tiningnan si Kyungsoo na mapula na ang mga pisngi at mukhang kaawa-awa ang itsura nito. Napakasensitibo.

"Ang dami mo atang gatas ngayon, Kyungsoo. Inipon mo ba yan para sa akin?" Dumila si Jongin habang pinagmamasdan ang kamay niyang nakadakot lang sa suso ng lalaki, pumipisil, habang ang gatas ay sumisirit.

May mapang-asar na ngiti si Kyungsoo. "Ano sa tingin mo?"

"Ewan pero akin 'tong gatas mo ngayon."

Umatake na si Jongin sa usbong ni Kyungsoo na napaliyad at nagpakawala ng mapang-akit na ungol.

Sumupsop si Jongin nang walang tigil. Minasahe ang mga suso ni Kyungsoo at pinaglaruan ang mga usbong nito ng dila.

" _Sarap_." Komento pa ni Jongin.

Nagpalit sila ng pwesto.

Pumaibabaw si Kyungsoo at kumiskis sa tigas ni Jongin. Iginalaw niya ang balakang habang nakahawak sa kanyang dibdib. Pinisil niya ang maliit niyang mga suso at pinaagos ang gatas sa kanyang katawan.

Nauulol na si Jongin sa ginagawa ni Kyungsoo at lalo pang naulol nang sinubo ni Kyungsoo ang mga daliri at pinahid sa mga usbong nitong basa na ng gatas.

Hindi nagpatalo si Jongin at iniba muli ang kanilang pwesto. Siya ay bumangon at tinulak pahiga si Kyungsoo.

"Mamaya mo ako sakyan. Ako muna sa ibabaw."

Hindi na nanlaban pa si Kyungsoo at inabutan na si Jongin ng lube.

"Condom?"

Umiling si Kyungsoo. "Ayaw."

Tumaas ang kilay ni Jongin. "May tiwala ka sa akin?"

Ngumuso si Kyungsoo at humaplos sa malapad na balikat ni Jongin. "Meron. Kasi kung hindi, hindi kita inakit noon at ngayon."

Malakas ang kabog ng dibdib ni Jongin, hindi rin naputol ang tingin kay Kyungsoo. Bagkus, diniretso pa niya ito. "M-May gusto ka ba sa akin?"

Ngumiti si Kyungsoo at tumango. "Oo. Matagal na. Ako ba? Gusto mo na rin ba ako, Jongin?"

Tumango si Jongin at sinabi, "Gustong-gusto."

Kumurba pataas ang labi ni Kyungsoo. "Kung gustong-gusto mo nga ako, kunin mo na ako. Angkinin mo na ako ng buo."

Magsasalita pa muli sana si Jongin, ngunit pinutol na ito ni Kyungsoo. "Ready na 'to. Hindi mo na ako kailangan _fingerin_ pa."

"S-Sigurado ka?"

"Hm. Kagabi pa ako naghanda. Sabi ko naman sayo di ba, hindi rin ako makatulog kakaisip sayo."

At nagkita nga muli ang kanilang mga labi sa isang mapangahas na halik.

Pagkapahid ng lube, nilusong ng sandata ni Jongin ang loob ni Kyungsoo. Bumayo siya roon habang hawak ang mga binti ng lalaki.

Lumapit pa siya sa dibdib ni Kyungsoo at inihipan ang usbong nitong nangungulila sa kanyang labi.

Kaya sinubo niya iyon kinalaunan at lumagok sa matamis na gatas na handog ni Kyungsoo.

Masasabi ni Jongin na alipin na siya ng gatas ni Kyungsoo. Hindi na niya mapigilan ang sarili. Liyong-liyo na sa ligayang hatid ng mga usbong na mapang-akit.

Isang bagay ang napansin ni Jongin kay Kyungsoo, maingay pala ito sa kama. Dahil sa bawat pagpasok niya sa loob at pagbangga sa _prostate_ nito ay walang habas ang pag-iyak ni Kyungsoo sa sarap na nadarama.

"Tirahin kita sa likod, Soo..."

Tumingin si Kyungsoo sa kanya. Mangiyak-ngiyak ang mga mata nito.

Nang baguhin nila ang pwesto, pinasok muli ni Jongin ang kanya habang nakahawak sa matambok na pwetan ni Kyungsoo. Pinipisil-pisil niya iyon at pinanggigigilan lalo na kapag bumibilis ang pagbayo niya.

Mabigat ang paghinga ni Jongin. Nag-usap sila gamit ang mga ungol na pinapakawala. Hinaplos niya si Kyungsoo sa likuran nito, balikat at inabot rin ang mga suso nito para pisilin. At gaya ng inaasahan, tumulo ang gatas ni Kyungsoo.

" _J-Jongin_!"

Nag-iba muli sila ng pwesto.

Pareho na ngayong nakaluhod ang pares. Sa likod pa rin ni Jongin pinapaligaya si Kyungsoo.

Nakahawak si Kyungsoo sa hita ni Jongin habang sinasalubong niya ang mga paggalaw nito.

Nakahawak naman si Jongin sa dibdib ni Kyungsoo, pinaglalaruan ang matitigas nitong mga usbong at pinapatulo ang kayamanan nitong gatas.

Napaliyad si Kyungsoo sa sarap at pinatong na ang ulo sa balikat ni Jongin. Humalik naman ito sa kanyang pisngi at pinagpatuloy ang pagbayo ng sandata sa walang laban na lagusan ni Kyungsoo.

Nang mangawit, dumapa muli si Kyungsoo, angat ang napakalaki nitong pwetan na walang habas na pinapasok ng walang awa na sandata ni Jongin.

Nakaawang ang labi ni Kyungsoo. Napapapikit at sinasalubong pa rin ang mga paggalaw ni Jongin.

Dinikit ni Jongin ang dibdib sa ibabaw ng kurbadong likuran ni Kyungsoo. Humalik siya roon at inudyok ang lalaki na halikan siya sa labi.

Matapos magsalo sa halik ay tinuloy ni Jongin ang pagbayo mula sa likuran ni Kyungsoo, pisil ang pwetan nito.

"Puta, lapit ko na." Anas ni Jongin habang pinagmamasdan si Kyungsoo na wala na sa ulirat at nalunod na sa ligaya.

Matapos ang ilang beses na pagbaon sa sikip ni Kyungsoo, habang sabay silang napaliyad, sabay din silang nilabasan.

Tuluyan na napadapa si Kyungsoo at sumampa si Jongin sa likuran nito. Hinalik-halikan niya si Kyungsoo sa tenga, leeg at bandang taas ng likuran nito bago salubungin ito ng halik nang lingunin siya nito.

Sila ay napangiti at malagkit ang palitan ng kanilang mga tingin.

"Bigat mo. Dun ka nga!" Pang-aasar ni Kyungsoo sa kanya at bumangon naman si Jongin at nahiga na.

Napanguso si Kyungsoo dahil nanlalagkit na ang kanyang pwetan at mga binti. Kumuha siya ng tissue sa katabing nightstand ng kama niya at pinunasan ang katas niya at ni Jongin na naghalo na.

Humiga rin siya sa tabi ni Jongin at sumiksik sa gilid niya dala ng pagod.

Pinailalim ni Jongin ang braso sa ulo ni Kyungsoo. Habang si Kyungsoo naman ay pinatong ang makinis na binti sa mabalbong binti ni Jongin.

"Ano na?" Tanong ni Kyungsoo. Pinatong niya ang kamay sa dibdib ni Jongin.

Maang-maangan naman si Jongin na di niya alam ang ibig sabihin ng katabi. "Anong ano na?"

Salubong ang makakapal na mga kilay, tumulis ang magang nguso ni Kyungsoo. "Hanggang dito na lang ba tayo?"

Ngumisi si Jongin at tinitigan si Kyungsoo sa mga mata. "Syempre hindi. Ayokong dito na lang tayo magtatapos."

"So ano na?" Hindi na makapaghintay pa si Kyungsoo.

Kinuha ni Jongin ang kamay ng magandang lalaki at pinagsalikop ang kanya roon. "Pwede ba manligaw?"

Dismayado ang mukha ni Kyungsoo kaya kinabahan si Jongin. "Sabihin mo 'akin ka na' sayo na ako, Jongin. Wag ka na manligaw pa kase oo na agad sagot ko sayo. Oo iyo na ako."

"Sigurado--"

Pumatong si Kyungsoo kay Jongin at tinapalan ang labi nito ng daliri. "Shhh. Sayo na ako." At sinakop nito ang mga pisngi ni Jongin at pinagtagpo muli ang kanilang mga labi.

Subalit, iniba ni Jongin muli ang pwesto nila. Napatili si Kyungsoo at natawa nang nasa ibabaw na muli niya si Jongin.

Imbis na bibig niya ang puntiryahin, lumusong si Jongin sa dibdib ng lalaki at sumupsop muli ng gatas na pinananabikan.

Hindi pa nagtatapos ang kanilang gabi.

**Author's Note:**

> 6k kalat sana kahit isang linyang komento o 3 words lng matanggap ko wag niyo na sana ipagkait lol
> 
> happy new year!


End file.
